Three Days
by WizCateefah
Summary: What would happen if Gajeel was given a chance to start all over? The thought may seem nice to him but once a stupid thought becomes reality he only has three days to get his old life back. A story based on Beauty and the Beast and It's Wonderful Life. Rated T for language. Gajevy!
1. Demon or Fairy

Hey!

This is my first fanfic so it may not be the best but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer before I start the story I would just like to say I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters! It is owned by the fabulous and amazing Hiro Mashima!

And with that…Onto the story!

"Alright Salamander, this time I ain't jokin! I'll give ya to the count of three before I pound your face in! One….Two…-" the iron dragon slayer said with a scowl on his brute face

"Hah I'll take you on any day! Let's Go!" The pink haired boy yelled with excitement.

"Three! Ok then Get ready for the beatin of a life time"

The two dragons always fought but today Gajeel seemed to be in a more pissy mood than usual.

Gajeel swung his iron fists furiously as Natsu dodged every one of his swings. _Fuck, what's with me today, I haven't landed a single hit on this fire freak_

"Fire dragon iron fist!" The pink haired boy yelled as he landed a punch right to Gajeel's stomach sending him flying across the guildhall and into a nearby table.

 _Shit, ow that actually hurt but not as much as I thought it would have..wait a sec._ Gajeel looked under him to see none other than Levy. "crap! Shrimp are you alright?" no response. "Hey Levy c'mon I aint that heavy!" silence once again. "Salamander now look what you did! Go get some help she's out cold." _Fuck why do I feel so guilty, this was all Salamander's fault._ Gajeel couldn't help but think about the last time he hurt Levy all that time ago while he was still in Phantom Lord.

Natsu came running back with Wendy. "Hm not awake yet..Wendy you know what to do" Natsu said with a very concerned face. Gajeel watched as Wendy quickly got down and began to use her magic on the unconscious script mage. "Hm well I think Miss Levy may have a concussion, we should get her to the infirmary and let her rest until Porlyucia can get here." The small blue haired dragon slayer said.

"I got this" Gajeel said carefully picking up the limp Levy and carrying her all the way to the infirmary. Shortly Porlyucia arrived. "Well I hate to say this but your friend Levy has a broken arm and a cracked rib. I'll give her what I have for the pain but it might be a month or two before she is fully recovered. That means no jobs for her. You can tell her that when she wakes up. Next time be more careful when you are fighting" the older woman said. "Thanks Grandin- I mean Porlyucia" the young Wendy said.

 _No work for a month maybe even two months?! How will she pay for rent! Fuck this is all my fault.._

The iron dragon walked towards the exit of the guild hall. "Hey Gajeel where are you going?  
Said the small black exceed who was drinking kiwi juice by the bar. "Im goin home.. ill meet up with ya later" Gajeel said with his head down as he left the guild hall. He kept thinking of Levy, how she was hurt. How he had her hurt.

"UGH maybe if I had never joined this stupid guild this all would've never happened!" Gajeel roared as he opened the door to his house. He plopped down on his bed and fell asleep with nothing but Levy in his head. _All my fault_ he thought before falling asleep.

Gajeel woke up the next morning feeling ten times better than he did before falling asleep.

"Lily? C'mon I'm heading to the guild we gotta get some jobs done if we want food for the next week!" No response. "Lily?" Gajeel searched his house for his exceed partner. _Hm maybe he already went to the guild_ Gajeel thought before heading over to the hall.

Normally people stared as he walked into the hall, but this time it felt different. All eyes were on him and no one spoke, only stared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu screamed running up to meet the much larger Gajeel. _Why does he actually seem angry._ "Look Salamander I just came to get my cat and take a few jobs. Now move outta my way." Gajeel said sternly pushing Natsu aside. "I don't know what type of joke this is but you better get out of here right now. This is Fairy Tail's home you don't belong here." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

 _What the hell is happening is this some sorta prank._ Gajeel straightened up and looked around. He saw Levy hiding? _Wait Levy was ok? Had Wendy used some new type of magic to fix_ her? He looked back at the petite blue haired mage, and why was Levy cowering in the corner.. and with Lily? The iron mage called over to her "hey shrimp why'd ya steal my cat" Levy looked scared of him, "What do you mean your cat? Lily is my partner, and a part of Team Shadow Gear! And if you think you can come in here and scare me. Well it's not working. I'm not scared of you anymore." Levy spoke with a bitter yet fierce tone. "Yea we destroyed your guild ages ago, we ain't scared of you." Jet said as he stood in front of Levy as if shielding her. "So we'll give you to the count of three to get out of our hall" Levy said again standing up. "I don't know what's going on with you guys but whatever I'll leave" Gajeel said with a look of confusion as he exited the hall. _What the hell is going on, why did they act like I wasn't in their guild_.

Gajeel went back to his house and sat on his porch. "This has to be some sorta prank" he said out loud.

"Prank? Not at all, this was all your doing. This is what you wanted." A voice said out of nowhere. "what the hell who's there? And what was all my doing?" Gajeel yelled looking around for the mysterious voice. A small fairy like creature flew out of nowhere. "You asked for this yourself remember?" The fairy spoke. "what the hell who are you? And where'd ya come from?" Gajeel said glaring at the fairy. "I'm Marena, a wish granting demon or fairy whatever you see me as. And you said it yesterday, "maybe if I had never joined this stupid guild this all would've never happened." She spoke Gajeel's words in his voice. "What the hell you think I actually meant that? I was joking! Now fix everything now!" Gajeel yelled. "Sorry no can do! The only way to reverse the spell is to get someone from that guild to break it." The small creature said with a smile. "Well how the hell are they supposed to break it" Gajeel asked angrily. "Why with a kiss of course but be aware you have 3 days to break the spell or you will be stuck like this forever." She said with a chuckle before vanishing.

"Hey wait a second you come back here! Just release me from the spell!" Gajeel yelled at the air. It was no use she was gone.

 _A kiss hmm?_

And that's it for the first chapter of my story! This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. Day 1

Hey Wiz here! And Now It's Time

For Chapter 2!

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

It is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima

Now Onto the Story!

FYI the ". ." means a change of perspective

.

.

 _Spells, demon fairy things, a kiss?! How the hell am I spose'd to get outta this one. And only three fucking days. I gotta work fast. But who? Lucy? Nah Salamander would kill me for touching his girl. Mira? Hell no I ain't getting all mushy with her specially since Elfman would pick a fight with me just for lookin at her. Erza? Definitely not… Cana? Eh I mean she's ok I guess but she'd be too drunk to even talk to. Juvia? I'd rather not. Wendy? What the fuck Gajeel why would you even think of her. I mean there is Levy. But she hates my guts now. How the hell would I even be able to get close to her? Then again, she was the first one to forgive me back in reality world. I guess I'll have to give it a shot.. but first things first I gotta join the guild._

Gajeel got up from his couch and walked over to the door. "well here goes nothing" he said to himself as he left and headed over towards the guild. The walk felt so long, he thought of all different ways he could start talking to her. As he approached the guild hall his heart began to beat faster. _What if I can't do it..what if I'm stuck in this weird spell forerver?_ He slowly walked up to the door, taking a few deep breaths before entering. Once again the eyes stared, but this time there were a lot less people. Salamander and his crew were gone as well as many others. The only people in the room were Mira, Cana, Freed, Bickslow and Levy. _What a relief the less people here the better_

"You again what are you doing here?" Levy said standing "I thought we told you not to come back."

"I'm not here to pick a fight. I came here to talk to the old geezer Makarov. Where can I find him?" Gajeel said staring at the petite bluenette. "Qhy would you want to talk to master huh? You better not be planning anything" Levy said defensively. "Now who wants to talk to me?" An old voice said. The short, elderly wizard walked down the stairs. Gajeel's head whipped around. "Hm Gajeel was it?" The warm voice asked. "Yea that's it, could I talk to you for a second..privately?" Gajeel said as all eyes stared at them from around the guild hall. "Sure boy come into my office" Makarov said as he led Gajeel up the stairs and into a small room.

.

.

Levy watched as the tall, dark haired wizard followed Master Makarov up the stairs. _This man he hurt me, he hurt my friends, but I can't seem to hate him. I wonder what they are talking about._ The young script mage sat back down and continued eating her food. It felt like hours before the Master's office door opened up again. The two walked back down the stairs and Makarov stood there next to The iron dragon barely reaching his hip. "Mira, can you grab the emblem stamp please." Makarov said calmly "Why of course master, but why?" Mira said grabbing the Fairy Tail Emblem stamp from a shelf. "It seems we have a new guild member, Gajeel Redfox." Levy's heart stopped. _The man who almost single handedly destroyed our guild hall and nailed me and my friends to a tree is joining our guild._ She looked at the newest member of their guild. _He looks happy? Is this the same ruthless man who had hurt scarred her all those months ago?_ "Levy can you please give Gajeel a tour of the new hall. I'd ask Cana but she's a little too drunk to walk" the old wizard said approaching her. _What no. Why me. Please no. But he is our master I can't go against his word._ "Yes master" Levy said un-enthusiastically.

.

.

 _Perfect now is my chance to get close to her_ Gajeel thought following the bluenette outside to the backyard of the guild hall. Gajeel already knew the layout of the guild hall but still followed Levy closely acting as interested as possible. "So this is a nice guild hall you got here" Gajeel said in an attempt to break the tension. "Yea, it is nice. So don't destroy it" Levy said as she put her head down as if she were in pain. "Hey shri- I mean Levy, I know you can probably never forgive me for what I did all those years ago. But imma a different person now. I wanna be in this guild now, you don't hafta think about the past anymore" Gajeel said in as kind of a voice as he could.

.

.

Levy's face perked up _I can feel the sorrow in his voice, in a way I actually feel bad for him. After phantom lord disbanded he must have had no place to go. "_ Th-Thank you Gajeel. It's actually kind of childish of me. To hold a grudge over something that happened all that time ago. So I'm sorry, welcome to the guild." Levy said cracking a small smile. "ya don't haft to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Gajeel said sternly. They stood in silence for a moment before Gajeel finally spoke again. "Hey how'd ya like to go on a job with me. I mean I'd understand if you don't want to" _Me on a job with him? I would've never expected someone like him to ask me to go on a job with him._ "Ok" the small mage said.

.

.

Gajeel looked at her in shock. _She actually said yes? Is she finally warming up to me? Maybe I will be able to get my old life back!_ "Sounds like a deal. You pick the job, we leave tomorrow." Gajeel said with a slight smile on his face. They finished the rest of the tour before finally sitting down in the guild hall. "So where is everyone at?" Gajeel said after taking a sip from his mug. "Well Natsu and his team are out on a job, and Lily, Jet and Droy went on a job together." Levy said in a slightly upset tone. "Hey uh you ok?" Gajeel asked in surprise. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just I love my team and all but I didn't want burden them by tagging along. I'm small and weak." She replied with a sigh her eyes glassy. _Weak? Levy was anything but. She may be small, but weak definitely not_ "I'll make you big." _Really Gajeel. It's as if you just met and you say that._ Levy looked up cheeks red. _Wait is she b-blushing?_ "I better go pick out a job. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Gajeel. He watched as she got up to the request board. Her blue hair swayed back and forth as she walked. _Wow_ Gajeel couldn't help but stare.

.

.

Levy spent almost an hour staring at the board before finally picking a job. The flyer read "Bandits hidden out in forest south of Magnolia 10,000 Jewls to whomever can rid of them" _Perfect not too far and not too dangerous._ Levy showed Mira the flyer, "Gajeel and I will be taking this job tomorrow." "You and Gajeel? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mira said in a very concerned voice. "It will be fine Mira. Gajeel really does seem like a new person" Levy said assuring her.

The Next Day

.

.

Levy and Gajeel both ate breakfast at a table together. "Ok shorty we'll leave in 5 it should only take about 45 minutes to get to the edge of town and I'm guessing another 25 before my nose can pick up the scent of the bandits" Gajeel said as he stuffed his face with a chunk of iron. _Wow Levy looks nice. Should I tell her? Would she think that's weird? I'm gonna go for it._ "By the way Levy you look-" "Levy you might want to head out now! Word is that those bandits are on the move again! You don't want to lose them" Mira yelled over to them from her spot behind the bar. "Ok Mira we got it we'll leave now then" Levy said, her blue hair bouncing as she got up. "C'mon Gajeel let's go" She said walking towards the door her yellow lacy dress falling just below her butt. _Gihi wow she looked real nice_ Gajeel thought as he followed her out the door.

Ok that's it for this chapter! Leave any suggestions and constructive criticism and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!


	3. Black Steel Gajeel

Here is Part 2 of Chapter 2!

Once again I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!

It is all owned by the one. The only. Hiro Mashima

Now onto the story!

Gajeel watched the bluenette mage mess around with a map. "You know where we are going?" Gajeel asked looking over her shoulder at the map. "Yep! We should just follow this road to the edge of the forest and we will be there in no time" Levy said pointing at the map. The walk was awkward and silent. _At least we made up. I wouldn't be able to stand this walk if there was nothing but tension._ "Oh Gajeel what were you trying to tell me back at the hall before Mira cut you off? Levy asked breaking the silence. All of his confidence seemed to have left his body. "Oh uhh it was nothing I forget, It was probably something stupid." Gajeel said nervously. _Ugh c'mon how do expect yourself to kiss her if you can't even give her a simple compliment._ "Oh ok, I'm sure it wasn't completely stupid" Levy said sarcastically with a smile. _Wow her smile it's so beautiful. Ugh dammnit Gajeel get your shit together. You are a dragon slayer not some romancer._

.

.

 _Wow it's such a beautiful day, perfect day for a mission_. Levy walked side by side with Gajeel, but he was very distant. _Hm even though we made up he still seems guilty and distant_. Levy slowly tried moving a little closer to him. She glanced over at the tall dragon slayer. _Wow he's tall, and his arms look so muscular._ She stared at his large biceps in awe. Their eyes met. The flustered Levy quickly looked away, her cheeks felt hot. _W-why was he staring at me. Did he notice I moved closer to him? Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing._

 _Was she just checking me out? Oh my gosh I think I embarrassed her, crap. She's looking the opposite way now. Ugh why._ The awkward silence returned. Gajeel looked over at Levy who was still turned away. _How much farther is this place, I hope we get there soon. I can't take this._ It seemed to be centuries before Levy spoke. "Uh umm Gajeel, We are nearing the forest. Do you smell them?" Levy asked still flustered. Gajeel took a deep breath in smelling the air. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. "Yeah I think their camp might be over that way." Gajeel pointed at the darkest looking part of the forest. "Let's go" Gajeel said leading the way. He followed the scent all the way to a small camp area. "Hm there is no doubt this is there camp area but where could they be. Their scent is still strong so they must be near." Gajeel said looking at Levy.

.

.

"Gajeel look out!" Levy yelled pulling on his large bicep as a blast hit her knocking the petite mage over. Levy opened her eyes to see Gajeel on the ground with a stranger standing over him. "Now look what we have here. Why if it isn't the infamous Black Steel Gajeel! And his… girlfriend?" the stranger said with piercing eyes. _Who was this man? And girlfriend?!_ Levy couldn't help but blush at the thought of being called someones girlfriend."Levy gout outta here" Gajeel croaked as the stranger pressed his heel into the dragon slayers neck. "Now Now, not so fast. Boys, get the girl." The stranger said motioning his hand toward Levy. People appeared out of the bushes grabbing Levy. "Lookie here Gajeel. You wouldn't want your girl to get hurt now would you?" The tall dark haired man said holding a knife to her. "Stop this now Draco. At least let Levy go. She has nothing do with what happened in the past. " Gajeel said as he still lay on the ground. "Don't worry I won't kill her, but I don't know what Arato will do to her." The man Gajeel called Draco said. "Tie them up, don't kill them yet. We are taking them to Arato. And with that Gajeel and Levy were tied up and put on the back of their carriage.

.

.

Gajeel struggled to get his ties undone. It was no use. "Levy. I'm sorry I got you into this, but I promise we will get out of this together." _I have to get out of this. The day is almost over and that means I'll only have two days left._ Gajeel said with a look of guilt on his face. "Don't say sorry Gajeel, I'm the one who chose this job. But can you just tell these men know you? And who is this Arato person?" Levy said as she sat slumped over, hands bound together. Gajeel sighed, "It's a long story but to shorten it, back when I was in Phantom Lord I took a job to take these guys down, which I did, but ever since then they've tried to take revenge on me. Their leader Arato is a very strong wizard, If we have to face him I don't know what the outcome would be." Gajeel said staring at the binds around his wrists. "That's why we gotta get out of here now." "But how Gajeel, these are magic neutralizing ropes. They are impossible to cut using magic." Levy said worriedly. All of a sudden the cart came to a halt. _Crap are we here already? With my hands tied there is no chance of beating Arato._ Gajeel could hear someone approaching the back of the carriage. "You two out, now." The man spoke. Gajeel and Levy both hesitated before hopping out of the carriage. "Arato will be out to deal with you in just a moment" The guard said in a monotone voice. _Where are we? Some sort of warehouse?_ Gajeel looked around to see tents all set up in the large barn like structure. "Levy don't worry, we will get back home" Gajeel whispered to the blue haired mage as she looked around the room. _What is this magic energy? Could it be him?_ A dark, tall and lean figure approached. He wore a black cloak and bore a large scar across his chest. "Arato" Gajeel growled. "Ah well if it isn't my old friend, Black Steel Gajeel. Look how the tables have turned! I've been dreaming of this revenge for ages. Now it is finally gonna happen." The scar faced man said with a devilish grin. "Ah and who might this be? A gift for me? Aw Gajeel you shouldn't have." Arato said as he stroked Levy's blue curls. "Get yer hands off of her." Gajeel said with a flame in his eyes. "Oh so this girl is special to you then huh? I guess we'll have to see how special she is to you. Draco bring me my knife." The cloaked Arato said as Draco ran off. _Fuck I gotta get Levy outta here, but how!_ He looked over at Levy. _She looks so calm? Does she not understand_ what's _going on_ Draco came running back with a large, sheathed sword. "Here you are sir" he said bowing as he gave Arato the sword. "Good now let the fun begin." Arato said with a crazed smile. Arato approached Levy. "Arato stop this now! You can do anything to me just don't hurt her!" _She's already been hurt enough_

 _._

 _._

 _This better work cause if it doesn't, well I don't even want to think about if it doesn't work._ Arato approached sword in hand. He then appeared to bump into a wall, purple runes surrounded her and Gajeel. _Yes it worked!_ "What the hell is this?!" Arato yelled. "Well you see I may not be a fighter but I'm one hell of a script mage. This here is a magical barrier I wrote up while you were talking." Levy said standing up with her head held high. She looked over at Gajeel to see his face staring in awe. "Levy how your hands were bound?" Gajeel asked in amazement. "Being small has its perks. I was able to slip my hands out of the ropes, now hold still. Solid Script Slice!" Levy said with a smile. The ropes around Gajeels wrists fell if cut by a sword. Gajeel stood, cracking his knuckles. "Gi hi, get ready Arato cause I'm just about ready to pound yer sorry face in." Gajeel ran out of the barrier and began to fight Arato and a few of his men. The sounds of iron against iron clanged on in the background. But Levy had her own fight to win. Draco charged at her "Wind blast" He shouted as a tornado of wind struck Levy. "Solid script fireball!" The word fireball appeared in the air which then broke into hundred tiny little balls of fire, hitting the wind mage and knocking him over. "Wind slice!" he said lying on the ground. Levy felt a sharp pain in her ankles. His wind blade had hit her there directly. Levy in pain fell to her knees, hitting her head on the hard ground. "Gajeel" she called before blacking out.

.

.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled looking over as her small body fell to the ground. "Iron dragon roar!" A silver blast hit Draco sending him flying and into the wall. "Iron dragon fist!" His arm morphed into a large iron rod as he knocked over Arato and his men. _Shit as much as I wanna beat these guys I gotta get Levy outta here_ Gajeel made a run towards Levy grabbing her and putting her over his shoulders. He then sprinted towards the exit pushing any one coming towards him out of the way. He ran towards the carriage that had brought them there and gently placed levy in the back before hopping to the front and grabbing the reins. "Hyah!" He yelled shaking the reins causing the horse to start galloping. His nose picked up a farmiliar scent, Lily! He pulled the carriage to a halt. He could smell Arato and his men getting closer. "Lily help!" The dragon slayer yelled in distress. The black cat heard him and flew down from the sky. "Gajeel, Mira told us you left for this job this morning with Levy but hadn't returned so she sent me to find you. Jet and Droy are close, where is Levy?" The black cat asked. "We got caught on the job, they are getting close. I need you to take Levy back to the guild now, she got hurt." Gajeel said as he pulled open the flap to the back of the carriage. "Lily did you find her?" A voice yelled from up the path, It was Jet and Droy. "Yea but she is injured, I'm taking her back to the guild." The cat said holding the unconscious Levy, "Gajeel, thanks for getting her back alive." And with that Lily flew off with the bluenette. "Jet, Droy I need your help. Please for Levy's sake. The people who caught us are almost here. We have to beat them." Gajeel said looking up at the two with hopeful eyes. "ok but only for Levy's sake" Jet said rolling up his sleeves. "Yea, for Levy" Droy said pulling out his bag of magic seeds. Arato was approaching in the distance. _For Levy._

 _._

 _._

Ok that is it for this Chapter! It was a lot longer than expected but I wanted to fit everything in! If you enjoy please share! And constructive criticism is always appreciated! Until next time, thanks for reading and good bye!


	4. For Levy

Woah! Long Time no see!

:P Finally here to update the story! Sorry I was taking so long ;3;

Anyways once again I do not own any of the characters or Fairy Tail!

They are all owned by The magical King Senpai Hiro Mashima

Now onto the story!

.

.

Arato approached, his cape blowing in the wind. He carried his signature sword, the sword he almost used to hurt Levy. _Levy I will come back for you, I have to._ "Now Jet, Droy, Arato is a strong opponent so don't go doing anything stupi-"It was too late, both had charged toward him. "Knuckle Plant!" Droy yelled throwing down his magic seeds. Large vines grew out of the ground and darted towards Arato. With one slash of his swords the vines fell to the ground and shriveled up. Droy stood in shock, Jet got ready to strike. "Falcon Heavenward!" Jet took off, a cloud of dust trailing behind him. His leg stretched out to kick Arato square in the chest. The dust cleared away, Jet stood there Arato's hand grasping his foot. _Arato blocked his speed attack with his bare hand?! He must have gotten much stronger._ With one swift movement he sent Jet flying into Droy knocking them both out."Hah, Gajeel so this is your big plan? Getting these two idiots to help you? Nice try, but you'll have to do better." Arato said smugly. "Still mad about something that happened all those years ago, hah you're the pathetic one. I took you down once, I'll take you down again" And with that Gajeel charges towards Arato. "Iron Dragon sword!" His arms transform into a large iron sword with spikes along the edge. Arato and Gajeel's sword clanged together as they met gazes. "You're goin down Arato" Gajeel snarled. Gajeel jumped back then swung again. Arato, staying calm dodged Gajeel's swings. "You may be stong, but you lack speed, something I possess. It will be impossible to beat me, I suggest you leave now." Arato said coolly. "No way punk, not after you hurt Levy. Iron dragon roar!" The silver blast hit Arato square in the chest, or did it? Bam! Arato was behind Gajeel? _What the fuck is with this guy_ "Like I said you lack speed." Arato raised his sword and sent it crashing down on Gajeel. _Shit_ Gajeel lay on the ground down, hands above his head with Arato standing over him. "Prepare to die, Black Steel Gajeel." Arato said raising his sword once more, but this time in a maniacal tone in his once calm voice. _I can't die now, I need to see Levy again. I won't be defeated._ With the last of his strength Gajeel roared, "Iron Dragon secret art, Iron God Sword!" His hands above his head morphed into a sword three times as big as Gajeel. He swung forward with all his strength _For Levy_ the impact sent Arato flying into a nearby tree. Gajeel then blacked out.

.

.

Levy awoke with a jolt. _What happened, I'm back at the guild? Where's Gajeel?_ "Ah Levy you're awake. How do you feel?" PantherLily asked flying over to her and landing lightly on the end of the bed. "I-I'm fine my head just hurts a bit. What happened do you know where Gajeel is?" She asked as she rubber her head which had a large bump on it. "Well him, Jet and Droy took on Arato, That was about two hours ago I haven't heard from them since." _What oh no, I hope they're ok._ "Speak of the devil I think I just heard Jet and Droy downstairs. I'm gonna go check on them." Lily said about to fly downstairs. "wait I'm coming too, I feel better now." Levy said getting off the bed as she hid the fact that she was struggling. Levy slowly walked down the stairs into the main hall. Jet and Droy stood in the doorway with Gajeel thrown over their shoulders. _Oh no Gajeel!_ Levy pushed through the crowd that surrounded them. "G-Gajeel are you ok?"

.

.

 _I'm ok now that you're here_ He thought as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. Tears filled them. "I'm ok shrimp. You shouldn't worry bout me, worry bout yerself." Gajeel said as he began hobbling towards a nearby seat at an empty table. Levy sat across from him. "Gajeel I was worried about you, I'm glad you're ok" She said as she wiped away the tear that began rolling out of her eye. _She was worried about me?_ Gajeel felt a warmth inside his chest. "Ya call this ok? Gihi." Gajeel said sarcastically. "Is their anything you need help with?" Levy asked. "Nah I'm good just need to rest for a bit." Gajeel replied as he started to get up. He stumbled as he stood. "Well on a second note, If you wanna help me get to my house that would be nice" But Levy was already on top of it. She gently moved his arm around her neck supporting him as they walked out the guild hall. They walked close to one another. Levy's body pressed against Gajeel's side. The walk was quiet, but not awkward. As they approached Gajeel's house, he stopped. "Uh Levy why don't ya come in. I need help getting up the front steps anyway" Levy nodded and they carefully made it up the staircase and into the house. It was surprisingly clean, Gajeel sat down onto the couch wincing. "Gajeel you're bleeding, let me help you." Levy said as she lifted up his shirt to reveal a large cut on his abdomen. Levy grabbed some cloth and rubbing alcohol from a cabinet in the kitchen and began tending to his wounds. "ok this might sting a bit" She said as she pressed the alcohol covered cloth gently to his wound. She then wrapped his body in the gauze. "There now take it easy, if you don't need anything else I'll be going. I'll see you at the guild" Levy said smiling as she walked towards the door. "Wait Levy, Thank you for everything." Gajeel said as Levy stopped in her tracks. "Oh it's no big deal, It was nothing really" Levy said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "No for real, thank you. Would you want to uh maybe grab dinner tomorrow night, you know my way of saying thank you." Gajeel asked nervously. _Did he just ask me on a date?_ Levy blushed even harder, her heart began to beat faster. "That would be lovely Gajeel. Now take it easy" Levy said before finally exiting his house.

.

.

Levy blushed even harder, her heart began to beat faster. "That would be lovely Gajeel. Now take it easy" Levy said before finally exiting his house.

.

.

 _She said yes, Levy McGarden said yes to going out to dinner with me. Me, Gajeel Redfox of all people._ Gajeel smiled "Look who's gettin their life back!" He exclaimed to himself. _I gotta get this right tomorrow or else it'll be too late._ Gajeel fell asleep that night smiling harder and happier than he had ever in his whole life.

.

Sorry this chapter is kinda short! I think next chapter may be the last. Thanks so much for reading and I'll get it out ASAP! Once again constructive criticism is always wanted! And if you have any ideas for storied I can write after this be sure to comment them!


	5. Update! Sorry I haven't been active -

Hey everyone I am back! Welp I mean I never left but here is just an update! Sorry I haven't had time at all to work on the last few chapters, I have been so busy with school work, college visits, tutoring etc. But as soon as I have more time to work on this I will get the next chapter written and posted! So please stay patient!


End file.
